


Doodling

by LadyDrace



Series: Highschool AU, created by Dread, hijacked by me [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Crush, Drawing, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's ultimate romantic fantasy involves himself, Sam Winchester and magic markers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doodling

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [highschool au](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that%20one%20spn%20highschool%20au) created by [dreadelion](http://dreadelion.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> Betaed by [Mithrel](../users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). All mistakes are mine.

Sam Winchester was perfect. Gabriel would shout that to the heavens any day. Sam was smart, kind, sweet and sexy as all fuck. But for all his perfection, Gabriel had to admit that Sam didn't have an artistic bone in his body. Which was fine. Gabriel was artistic enough for both of them. But it did kinda blow a hole in one of Gabriel's romantic fantasies. Because Gabriel loved to draw. On everything. Notebooks, backpacks, shoes, walls (He was three at the time, but still.), and last, but not least, people. Especially the people he loved. Which had recently come to include Sam in a really big way.

 

Sam was a good sport about it, and happily let Gabriel doodle on his arms, legs, or whatever skin was exposed. And while it was vastly disappointing that Sam never got any of the humongous hints Gabriel left up and down his body ( _Hearts_ , Sam! Hearts and doves and flowers and ribbons, jeez, how dense _is_ this kid?!), it still made Gabriel ridiculously happy to have these moments where he got to leave his mark on Sam, even though they faded after a few showers. All the better. That made room for new ones!

 

But every once in a while Gabriel allowed himself to imagine Sam leaving his own marks on Gabriel. It was actually really high on his list of romantic scenarios with Sam. So what if it was only in his head that they were a couple and allowed to do lovey dovey things to each other? He'd always been a die-hard romantic, so sue him. But Sam had neither skill nor inclination to leave his art anywhere, no matter how many times Gabriel tried to convince him to put a stick figure or just a freakin' smiley face on him somewhere. The couple of times Gabriel had brought it up, Sam had smiled, but shaken his head, claiming that nobody would want his chicken scratches anywhere. Gabriel had only very barely avoided making a lewd comment to that.

 

So he had packed that particular daydream back into the box with all the other rosy scenarios, only to be picked up and looked at again on the days he was totally _not_ pining, no matter what Cas said. But then one day, one absolutely glorious day, Gabriel made an amazing discovery. He caught Sam doodling in the cafeteria, so naturally he had to see what masterpiece his perfect guy was creating. He had expected it to be something math related, because Sam never doodled for his own fun, but to Gabriel's utter delight it turned out to be letters. Names and quotes and catchphrases written out in a multitude of different styles, all gorgeous.

 

“I knew it!” he crowed. “I _knew_ you were lying when you said you couldn't draw!”

 

Sam flushed, and yanked the folder he'd been scribbling on out of Gabriel's hands. “That's not drawing, that's writing.”

 

“No, that's art, kiddo! And it's awesome! Do some on me!”

 

“Nah. I wouldn't know what to write.”

 

Gabriel was already pulling up his sleeve. “You know what to write on that folder, so just keep going on me. I'm your canvas, Sammy!”

 

Sam ducked his head adorably, but Gabriel just smiled at him as calmly as possible, willing his face to look its least mocking. He'd found out the hard way that his relaxed face made some people think he was making fun of them. His face was apparently up to the task of making everything funny, even when Gabriel himself wasn't.

 

He couldn't stop his enormous grin though, when Sam hesitantly picked up his marker again, and put it against Gabriel's skin.

 

Hours later, Gabriel practically floated home from school, his arms covered in beautiful words from Sam's beautiful hands. And right there on his wrist, in the most amazing blocked letters, complete with shading and soft lines, was _Sam's name_. Gabriel was never showering again. Okay, so maybe he would, he was a teenager after all. But no force on the planet could stop him from wrapping up his arms in plastic for the next many weeks, preserving Sam's art for as long as humanly possible.

 

End.


End file.
